


Escaping hell

by Staymona55



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Relationship, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Rape, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Torture, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: After Lucifer took over hell, he kidnapped the youngest Winchester as his Queen.Can y/n make a new friend in hell and can they escape Lucifer?





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer watched you go about your day, unaware he was even watching you. Lucifer had first seen you though Sam’s memories when he’d taken Sam as a vessel. Memories from the day they found you, 17 years old looking for your father after a vampire killed your mother. John, however, had died, so when Dean picked up his phone it had been an awkward conversation. Your stepbrothers came and killed the vampire, finding out you were now alone with no family, they offered you a home with them. At first, you didn’t trust them but having nowhere to go you went with them. There was something in that memory Lucifer liked, maybe it was how you’d knocked dean out making Sam pin you against the wall trying to explain there had been your brothers or the look in your face as you gave them a piece of your mind about how John had left you and now they had the nerve to boss you around when they didn’t even know you. “family is overrated” you snapped as you got in the car. 

 

Other memories he enjoyed were when you would be fighting with Dean over music, beds in Motel rooms and anything else you could do to get a rise out of your oldest brother. None of it was real you all knew this, it was clear to Lucifer as he watched the scenes play out. However, unlike Sam who watched his siblings play fighting like a real family, Lucifer saw the version of you he admired.  
The beautiful, strong, feisty queen he wanted to be his side. He’d replay the memories long after Sam’s soul left hell, thinking about the way your body would look in those little shorts or skinny jeans. The way the vest tops you chose to wear would show the best views of your chest. Most of all he loved they look in your eyes, a spark he couldn’t explain. It was like a light, life, and a hint of rebellion. 

 

Now he was out of the cage, he wanted to find you. The first time he saw you in person, you were in a diner with your brothers having lunch on the road. Lucifer watched you from outside as you laughed at something Dean had said. He took the time to take all of you in, how you smiled, lick your lips unknowingly, the way your lips went around the straw of your coke. He got lost in his own thoughts while stirring at you before he knew time went by and you were leaving. This was when he went back to hell and that’s what it was hell. Lucifer sat in the throne room mumbling plans to himself, he was going to fix up hell make it a kingdom to be ruled, something worthy of a queen like y/n. 

 

He continues to watch you for weeks, whenever you and your brothers would be hunting. He liked watching the fight in you how you’d never quit, even when all hope seemed lost you never gave in. Lucifer would come to watch you when you slept in cheap motels in between hunts. It would be so easy to take you he’d think as you slept defensiveness, he could just reach out and have you in hell before either one of your brothers could open their eyes. How he wanted to take you early but he had a plot to stick to, he had everything planned out. He just needed to be patient and soon you’d be his. 

 

After spending as long as he could watching he’d return to hell, now it was starting to look how he imagined it to be. His Palace was almost complete too, a home he wanted to wow you with. He entered the throne room muttering to himself about the progress, “it will be perfect for she won’t be able to deny me” he said before a loud obnoxious chuckle. Lucifer turned to face Crowley, who he had on all fours chained to his old throne like a dog, collar included. Lucifer kicked Crowley in the face, Crowley hissed in pain spitting out the blood from his mouth. “what are you laughing at mutt” Lucifer asked sitting down yanking on the chain attached to Crowley. 

 

After coughing at the sudden pull Crowley looked Lucifer dead in the eye “y/n won’t come willingly. Kidnap her and she’ll fight along with those denim-wrapped brothers of hers. You can even offer her the world and more and she’d still deny you. Those Winchesters are only motivated by one thing, family” Crowley said with a smirk, earning him a backhand from the devil. Lucifer clicked his fingers and a demon came running in “put this mutt with the rest” he ordered the demon. With that Crowley’s face went white as he was dragged out of the throne room. 

 

Lucifer sat thinking about when the demon had said, its true y/n wouldn’t agree to be his Queen. That fighting spirit he could break that was more or less his original plan. Take her, break her then have her love him. Maybe now he had a 3rd opinion a way to make her say yes to being his queen. He started to make his new plan, calling in demons to assist him in his new evil plot. 

 

You had just finished an easy ghost case, a mother had stayed with her family afraid they’d struggle without her. When her husband moved a new woman into the house she got a bit jealous and started hunting the home. You had burnt the body and filled the hole back in, walking back to baby you hear a noise. Dean had his gun put while Sam reached for his demon knife.  
“like your little toys could actually hurt me” you heard someone say. From behind a gravestone with a large angel came a dirty blonde man. “Lucifer” you heard Sam breath out, he now looked pale and terrified. You’d heard stories about the fallen angel, seen the damage he’d done to Sam and his soul after taking him as a vessel. 

 

You had only ever seen the devil once before when he was wearing Sam to the prom in deans words. You’d hidden at the edge of the cemetery when dead had tried to save Sam from Lucifer hold. Stop the fight between Michael and Lucifer. Sam/Lucifer had beaten Dean almost to death, killed Cas and Bobby. You were terrified he’d come for you next. Daring to look again you watched Dean trying to tell Sam he was sorry he loved him and forgave him. The sun hit the car giving Sam the chance to take over his body and throwing himself and the two archangels into the cage. 

 

You looked dean who’d now pushed Sam behind him defensively. “ you’re not taking him again” your eldest brother warned. Lucifers laugh sent a chilling fear in all 3 of you. “I don’t want your brother’s meat suit, I’m stuck in this vessel. Nick has left the building so it’s all me in here and strong enough to contain me now, thanks to my father. I’m not here for little Sammy” Lucifer smirked. Sam and Dean looked at each other uneasily. 

 

“What do you want then?” Sam yelled from behind Dean, Lucifer smirked “don’t you already Sam, I thought you’d know what or shall we say who I came for. After you were the one who introduced us” Lucifer teased in an evil yet playful sounding voice. 

 

Sam went whiter than before, not that you thought it was possible. Without warning, Sam tugged you in between him and dean “you’re not taking her” he said. Dean looked at Sam with a questioning look. “that twisted bastard is obsessed with y/n. He saw her in my mind. He told me over and over he’d take her” Sam explained. You felt sick, Sam’s words with the way Lucifer was now looking you up and down like a lion to his pray made your stomach ache. “she’ll come of her accord if she’s smart,” Lucifer smirked knowing he’d already won. His head turned to you “come with me to hell, I have many plans for the future, be a queen at my side y/n” he said holding out his hand. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” you say stepping forward, both Sam and Dean used their arms to stop you getting any closer. “be smart y/n. I’m offering you a kingdom, a title and I was asking nicely! But if you want me to make your choice easier” lucifers said lifting his hand up. Sam and Dean both flew in different directions. Dean hit a gravestone cutting his head, while Sam skidded across the floor. “you can come with me pumpkin or you can watch them suffer and die, then I will take you anyway. Oh did I tell you my demons also have your sweet little friend Charlie” Lucifer said showing you a video of your bubbly redhead friend tied and beaten to a chair. ?

 

You looked at your brothers Sam was on the ground grunting and groaning in pain. While Dean was screaming for you not to go, Lucifer shut him up with a flick of his hand. Dean started choking and throwing up blood. “So what will it be? watch them die or come with me, my queen” Lucifer said holding out his hand. You thought about a way out by the threat on Charlie, her cries through the small phone. Dean passed out struggling to breathe you wanted to run to him but Lucifer raised his eyebrows in a way to tell you to stay where you are. Looking around you see Sam’s worried face as he tried to fight the pain Lucifer was causing and get up to you to help but he couldn’t make it more than a few steps. “you’ll get me back, find Charlie then a way to get me home” you told Sam, how was now screaming “don’t do this y/n.” Feeling you had no choice you took lucifers hand. 

 

You arrived at the mansion Lucifer had built for you both. It was indeed incredible, filled with beautiful artwork and expensive furniture. Lucifer asked you to follow him, making a point of leading you around what he kept calling your new home. He tried to keep his voice calm and soft, still wearing that shit-eating grin. “This will be our room if you wish to redecorate simply say and I will have demons change it to your liking” Lucifer started saying. Your eyes went around the large room, a giant four-poster bed with satin sheets. A large crushed velvet bedroom bench at the bottom. Two big oak wardrobes on opposite sides of the room. An old but elegant vanity table with a mirror, a mix of pots and bottles on the top. To the right of you a door that looked like a bathroom maybe and on the left of the room, another door looked like a balcony. 

 

Lucifer watched as you looked around the room, he couldn’t tell what you were thinking so carried on “I have had the wardrobe filled with clothes for you, a better style than the lumberjack look you currently have going on” he said pulling a face at your outfit. “through that door is the bathroom again I have had it filled with things you humans need and like. I will leave you to freshen up and then we can sit and eat while I tell you what I expect from you” he said walking out the room. You heard the loud clink of the lock as his footsteps faded. 

 

You run pulling the door even though you knew it would be locked. Groaning you go to the balcony trying those doors, just as expected locked you thought about breaking the glass door, but after looking out and seeing how high up the room was you didn’t think you’d get down alive. 20 minutes passed before you accepted you were trapped in the room. Tired and still dirty from grave digging you decided it’s better to do as Lucifer said and clean up. 

 

The bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom, the tub looked more like a jacuzzi than a bathtub. A large waterfall shower, part of you thought what was the point. One whole wall was mirrored, with two sinks on another wall. Looking at the cabinet you opened it to find it filled with different shower gels and bubble baths, there was even a huge selection of bath bombs too. You pass on the luxuries on offer not wanting anything from Lucifer, it was bad enough you’d made you come here. After a quick shower, you look for some clean clothes.   
All the stuff in the wardrobe were expensive dresses each revealing parts you’d normally keep covered. You weren’t going to dress up as his slut, so you turned back to your normal clothes.

 

Lucifer came back in placing a tray of food on the desk “dinner” is all he said frowning, “I thought I told you I had clothing I wanted you to wear” he said his voice cold and close to anger. “no, I’m not wearing any of that, I’m not going to look like your whore” you said back. He sighed taking the lid of the tray “eat!” he ordered you, walking to the tray you tossed it on the floor “no” you said. This was your first chance at seeing Lucifer childish angry behaviour, “you don’t want to wear what I have generously given you, then you will wear nothing at all” he said clicking his fingers. Your clothes vanished leaving you naked. You used your arms to try and cover yourself, as you looked all the clothes in the wardrobe had gone too. “and your dinner is now on the floor so looks like you’ll starve” he said walking out, leaving you all night cold and hungry. 

 

You had been left like that for 2 days, you used the blanket from the bed to cover your body and try to keep warm. Your stomach growled with hunger, hurting as you felt your insides bubble. Lucifer walked in seeing you shivering in the blanket and looking pale from lack of sleep and food. “do you want to try again y/n?” he said snapping his fingers, the wardrobe was once again full of clothes and a tray of food on the desk. You didn’t answer at first, stirring at him with your ‘if looks could kill face’ as you thought it over. Taking food or clothing from him is a type of giving in. On the other hand, you were starving and desperately wanted to cover your body from his lingering eyes. 

 

Nodding you slowly walked to the wardrobe taking out a short long-sleeved dressed and heading to the bathroom to change. When you came back out you saw a plate of your favorite food waiting, part of your brain wondered how he knew what it was, while the rest couldn’t think of anything but how good it looked and smelt. Without a second thought, you were in the chair eating the meal faster than normal. Lucifer was smirking as he watched you eat, he circled the table his eyes not leaving you. “now isn’t this so much easier, ready for your rules pumpkin” he said sitting at the end of the table. 

 

His list of rules wasn’t too hard to follow but meant giving up any pride you have left. “Rule one show him respect, respect him like a king he’ll treat you like a queen. Rule two misbehaving will result in punishment, as you have already seen. Rule three you are his and only his will be sitting at his side as his loyal queen. Rule four no fighting with the demon, he didn’t want to have to kill off his subjects for touching his Queen” as he read off his rules you finished the food.  
You sniggered when he finished his list, “something funny” he asked raising his eyebrows. You rolled your eyes thinking this whole situation was funny, I’d you didn’t laugh surely you would cry. “no your majesty, please continue” you mocked. Lucifer let that go, standing up he looked at you with narrowed eyes. He carried on talking ignoring your comment “your role, you are my queen, you will be by my side for everything, meeting, announcements, when we take over my father’s favourite little planet” by this point he was stood right behind you, his height intimating you a little. “you will support me as your king no matter what, even if you disagree with my ideas you will not show it and support your king, you shall not fear any demons as they will be warned that you are their queen and harm against you will be punished by death.” he said leaning over you now whispering in tier ear.“ Finally, you will be here for me to have, whenever or however I want to enjoy my sweet little pumpkin” he said his voice lower than before huskier, you could feel his breath on your ear and neck he was so close. His fingers lightly running along the patch bare spine your new dress allowed him access to.

 

You stood up moving away from him “do you ever shut up” you say rolling your eyes again, you face him trying to stand tall and straight ready to give the devil a piece of your mind “listen and listen good Satan, I came here to save my brothers that were the deal. I’ve agreed to stay like you wanted but like hell I’m I going to sit there surrounded by demon scum bowing down to you while you plan to destroy the human race.” you were now shouting getting in Lucifers face “And there is no way I’m ever going to be your fuck buddy so get that out of your head right now. I will never sleep with you” you say with as much attitude as you could. 

 

Lucifer grabbed you by the throat pinning you to the wall you gasped for breath “you should watch your tone with me, little girl, or do I need to teach you manners” he said calmly but you could still hear the threat in his words. He ran the back of his hand along your cheek, sold and gentle “I’ve always imagined how fun it would be to break you, kill that feisty spirit of yours” he said smiling. This smile terrified you more than his anger. 

 

You didn’t know what he was thinking or what he was going to do next. Before you had a chance to find out a knock on your door came. Lucifer clicked his fingers and the door opened, a demon walked in looking confused by what he saw, his lord holding you by the throat off the floor a few inches. The demon knew he’d interrupted something important. “s…..sir we have a problem” he said looking at the floor. Lucifer growled you felt his grip tighten a little as he pulled you from the wall throwing you onto the bed “your lucky pumpkin our kingdom needs me. Now while I’m gone I want you to think about what I’ve said and when I return you will have learned to follow my rules” he said walking out with his demon locking you in. 

 

Lucifer came back hours later, his face was like thunder. The way he throws your door open making you jump. His eyes ran over your body, lingering on your legs. You wished the dress was longer to hide them from his view. The angry was melting from his face as he stepped closer to the bed “now this is what I need after a stressful day, a beautiful woman ready for me to devour” he said running his hands along your leg. You flinched and went to pull away but Lucifer grabbed your ankle hard. “ah, ahh rules pumpkin” he said, you froze. 

 

Lucifer smirked then leaned in closer to kiss you, thinking you were actually going to let him. Lucifer’s lips touched yours and you wanted to be sick, you bit his lip hard enough you could taste his blood in your mouth. He stumbled back hissing in pain, you took the chance to push him off the bed and run out of the room. You didn’t get far as you turned the corner of the hallway looking behind you to see how close he was. You ran into something solid, looking up you see Lucifer. His arms gripped you tight so you couldn’t run again “I’ll teach you for this you little bitch” he said smacking you, when you hit the floor he grabbed your hair dragging you down the hall into a small cell. 

 

It was a month since you arrived in hell. You had finished getting dressed, a demon escorting you to the throne room. When you entered the room it was full of demons and other monsters you’d killed before. Lucifer stood up with a bright smile “ah my queen how nice of you to join us” he said holding out his hand. You slowly bowed your head before taking his hand “my king” you weakly smiled, letting him kiss your cheek close to your lip before he sat you down in the chair next to his. 

 

Yeah, it took Lucifer just under 4 weeks but he did it, he broke you. Mentally physically and emotionally. At first, you tried to fight back, tried to yell and scream believing you could escape but he crushed every part of your hope and spirit until he made you his own little puppet. You hated it but after the last weeks you now would do anything he asked and would let him do want he wanted. They weren’t wrong when they said there were things in hell unimaginable and unspeakable, yet during your time in the cell, you’d experienced them all.   
The main door opened a few demons in chains were being dragged in. “well I guess it’s straight to business” Lucifer said standing up, that menacing look on his face he had something evil planned. You kept your head down trying not to be part of any of this. Demons around you broke out into whispers, as they watched the prisoners being slowly walked in. 

 

Lucifer started talking about how these demons were traitors and their punishment should be death. Lucifer and made a whole song and dance about how he wouldn’t be betrayed. How he made demons he could whip them all out too. “who’d do your work for you then” one of the chained up demons said loud enough for you to hear, there was no doubt Lucifer and half of the room heard it too. 

 

With a snapped of his fingers all three demons kneeling on the floor in front of you exploded. Their blood and flesh flew around the room, coating you in blood. You seen death before, you killed your own fair shear of demons in the past. But something about the way this happened made you feel sick. You jumped up out the chair bending forward before emptying your stomach contents on the floor.   
Lucifer clicked his fingers cleaning up the room and you. The blood on your face and hair was gone and your clothes changed. He saw you stood there pale, shaking and scared. Lucifer looked at a female demon sat at the table “you ruby, I want you to escort the queen back to her room” he ordered carrying on with his meetings and executions. 

 

Lucifer came into your room with an unreadable look. “I thought you were a kick-ass hunter pumpkin,” he said. You didn’t answer, not sure what he was doing “you looked weak in there. You’re the queen, you should be able to handle a simple exacution” he said sounding angry. You looked back at him horrified and annoyed “well I’m sorry my human reaction is to be sick watching you excute someone like that and as for being sick so would you if demon guts went in your mouth” you yell at him. 

 

Lucifer smirks “there’s that fire I like so much, I was almost afraid I’d completely broken you y/n,” he said walking closer. Lucifer cupped your cheek kissing you hard. You hated him, you still wanted to kill him but you now knew when to chose your fights and when to let him do as he wished.   
The next day the demon who’d brought you back to your room had knocked on the door “you best be decent because I’m coming in anyway” she shouted through the door with hate in her voice. “it seems my king has made me your official chauffer and he wants you in the throne room now so move it” she says pushing you hard out the door.

 

Today’s meeting wasn’t so graphic, anyone Lucifer wanted to kill he had sent out to be killed at a later point. You and every demon in the room knew he’d made this change for you. The rest of the meeting was boring, some demons talked soul intakes from deals, information on any rebellious demons, information on angels and their antics on earth. Lucifer even had an angel giving him some information on what was happening in heaven. 

 

Every now and then you felt a ping of hope when a demon would mention your brothers and how their efforts to find you hadn’t stopped. That hope was washed away when Lucifer had his demons lead Sam and demon on wild goose chases.   
These meeting went on for weeks, you would mostly just sit there not speaking unless Lucifer asked you a direct question. Mainly his question would be “wouldn’t you agree my queen” or when new souls came to hell and he’d decided the person’s eternal fate. He would often ask you what you would do to the said person as a punishment. 

 

By now you’d lost the guilty feeling when you saw them crying begging for forgiveness. Today you had a man stood in front of you, he still looked confused as a demon kicked him to his knees “bow in front of the king and queen” the guy stayed on the floor with his head down. You could see a bullet hole in his head.   
“this is Harry Snow! In his life, he’s committed theft, armed robbery, GBH, kidnap and murder. The killed his former girlfriend when he was drunk, after that he robbed a bank with a group of other men. His latest sin, after trying to run from the police he took a small child as a hostage when he couldn’t escape he killed the boy and was shot by the police” the demon read from a chart. 

 

Lucifer looked at you “so my queen what should we do with him?” Lucifer asked. You looked at the man feeling no pity for him “give him to Alistair I think this one deserves his special attention” you say coldly, “well you heard the queen” Lucifer said. The man was dragged back out the throne room and soon a mass of demons piled in. 

 

You had been in the throne room for hours. Now bored, hungry and tired you turned to Lucifer giving him your puppy dog eyes “I’m hungry so I do I really have to listen to the rest of this bullshit” you said. He chuckled calling for Ruby, she growled and rolled her eyes. You smiled and stood up, Lucifer stood up kissing you before you left.

 

You walked into a dining room, another demon quickly brought you food and left leaving you and Ruby alone. You sat eating while she stood behind you leaning against the wall, “will you hurry up no doubt he’ll want me to walk you back to your room” she said before ranting to herself “stupid human can’t even walk around hell on her own.” Ignoring her you finish your dinner when you get up you look at Ruby who’s not watching you. Grabbing a salt shaker and quickly taking the lid off. “shall we go back then” you say knowing it would annoy her. Ruby didn’t answer but yanked open the door, you walked out fake falling. As you hit the ground you used the salt to make a line at the door. Getting up fast you jumped over the lane and ran, behind you could hear Ruby screaming. Knowing she wouldn’t be blocked by the salt for long, you wanted to find somewhere to hide to figure out an escape.

 

The salt didn’t last as long as you hoped you could her Ruby’s voice getting louder along with her footsteps. You see a door trying the handle, to your surprise it wasn’t locked. You step inside shutting the door and placing an ear on the wood. You hear her run past growling and cursing that you’d escaped.  
You hadn’t even looked at the room when you ran into but the sound of breathing and a chain rattle made you jump halting your hands up defensively. “Hello darling” a harsh raspy almost painful sounding voice called out, “C…Crowley” you say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> possible trigger warnings   
> *** = start and end of flashback

You were shocked to see the state of Crowley, his suit now dirty and in tatters, his once clean-shaven face was now breaded and scruffy. Old dried blood coated his lip chin and clothes. You saw a dog bowl next to him full of water, that certainly wasn’t clean. His name written on the side.

 

You had met Crowley a handful of times in your years with your brothers. At times he was your enemy other times allies depending on his mood. Sam hated him while Dean had once been his best friend for a short time. You, well you didn’t really have a real opinion, you hated what he’d done to family in the past but had also had a sat with him a few nights while at the bunker when Crowley was chained up. You never hated the demon but you did know he probably shouldn’t be trusted. 

 

You met his tired eyes as he avoided your gaze. You had never seen him like this even when you and your brothers found him junked up on human blood he had more of a spark in his eyes. The former king looked more broken than you felt, “you shouldn’t be in here y/n” he said low. “well I’m hiding from Ruby I kind of gave her the slip with a salt shaker” you joked proudly.  
Crowley laughed a little with you “well that doesn’t surprise me you Winchesters are very resourceful” you smiled he’d always said you were just as good as the boys. “so you gonna tell me why your here, I doubt it’s to see me” he asked. You didn’t get a chance to answer the door opened and you felt a pair of arms around your waist. 

 

Without looking you knew it was Lucifer. The look on Crowley’s face scared you, the demon trembled and cowered at the angel’s feet. Eyes falling to the floor. “y/n is my queen puppy, though I’m not sure why she’s keeping the company of dogs” Lucifer said. Crowley didn’t answer just kept his head down “I got lost when I came in here” you say fast, Crowley’s fear making you feel more nervous. “well let’s get you back where you belong then pumpkin” he said.  
Back in your room Lucifer held you against the wall, his fingers dug into your arms hard. “what do you think you were doing?” he screamed at you. “I got lost,” you say back. “that’s why I issued you an escort” he snapped back. You rolled your eyes “I hate Ruby, you know what she did to Sam, so yeah I ran from her but that’s only so I didn’t have to sit in this room. Since I came here I’ve only been allowed in three rooms and I’m getting bored, so when I was exploring I found Crowley and started talking” you shout back. Lucifer growled “you’re bored, well then let me entertain you,” he said throwing you on the bed ripping his belt off.

 

The next day Lucifer personally walked you to the throne room promising to give you more freedom starting with no escort. You laughed he said that yet here he was escorting you. You entered the throne room a gasp of horror left your lips. Crowley was sat on his hands and knees, fresh cuts and bruises to his face. What happened to him he didn’t look that bad yesterday, you think. When Crowley sees you both walk in, he puts his head down not daring to look up.  
A sound of shouting and fighting outside the room erupted “can’t these demons do anything right” Lucifer moaned “told you their morons” Crowley muttered. It happened so fast you didn’t have time to react, Lucifer whipped Crowley with something, Crowley’s face now had gashes across the cheek. “I’ve warned you mutt, you do not speak,” Lucifer said before going out to what the commotion was.

 

You saw the door closed and walked over to Crowley. “are you okay?” you say reaching down for him. There was something heartbreaking seeing the former King in his knees. “don’t!” Crowley said turning away before you could touch him. “pumpkin I really wish you wouldn’t pet the mutt” Lucifer called.  
Crowley closed his eyes, he didn’t care Lucifer had him chained up, or the pain of his beating, his pride could handle that. What his pride couldn’t handle was the look of pity in y/n’s eyes. He never wished for her to see him like that, he thought back to when he was in the bunker. Yes, he was chained up but she never once looked at him with pity then. She’d come in and talk almost like they were even. 

 

They’d laugh and joke almost like they were friends, he knew back then the human blood gave Crowley feelings and he certainly had some feeling towards the wayward Winchester. He would never say he loved the girl but he definitely felt happier in her presence and even a little lustful. However, he knew she’d never feel the same for the demon and after seeing him like this she’d never respect him again he believed. 

 

The whole meeting was a degrading session for Crowley. Lucifer made his demons watch as he humiliated their former ruler. Crowley was made to sit on all fours, watch as his most loyal subjects were murdered for following Crowley. He even went as far as making Crowley bark like a dog, roll over and beg for a dog treat. You felt sick watching the whole series of events. Lucifer was currently make Crowley go in circles mimicking chasing an imaginary tail, when a demon came running into the room “I’m sorry to disturb you my lord but its the angels they are plotting against you sire, they are currently looking weapons of heaven to kill you with” he panted out as fast as he could before Lucifer killed him for his intrusion. 

 

Lucifer stood up, “well looks like I’m going on a road trip to earth” Lucifer smirked he looked at you, frowning thinking about something “your queen and my advisers will be in charge,” he said dismissing the demons. You watched as he untied the chain from his throne handing it to a female demon who dragged Crowley out with force. When you looked at her closer it was Ruby, only now she’d been heavily beaten and wouldn’t look at you. Lucifer turned to look at you “sorry pumpkin can’t risk you running off on earth so you will stay and get a feel for running the kingdom” he smirked offering you his hand. You took it standing up following him out the throne room, your eyes scanned the hallway. Demons were fast there wasn’t a single one left, including Crowley.

 

In your room, Lucifer introduced you to a demon named Theodore he was Lucifer most trusted adviser and was also given the job to make sure you’re safe, comfortable and don’t run away while Lucifer was gone. Your first night you did exactly what you were told not to, wander around hell looking for an escape. Your plan didn’t last long you’d gotten lost and found yourself in a part of hell with caged up humans, all crying living their own personal hell inside their minds. You passed more of the cells looking on horror, the whole place was like out of an old-fashioned movie sent in a turn of the century mental institute. A hand grabbed you pulling you to the bars the owner was behind. “ill kill you, bitch, ill tear you to pieces” he said. You had your back to the cell his strong hand on your throat choking the air out of you.

 

Panicked and struggling to breathe you screamed as loud as you could. Trying to struggle out his grip only made him hold on tighter. Your vision was almost gone you could feel your body go limp, suddenly you feel another set of hand pull you away. Opening your eyes you see Theodore holding you “your highness are you okay” he asked. When you nodded he helped you out the celled area “my Queen, may I ask what you were doing” he asked in a calm, butler kind of way.

 

You looked at the demon still panting for breath “I was getting to know the kingdom. I got a little lost” you lied. Unlike Lucifer, Theodore seemed to believe your lies. “next time you want to look around my I suggest you call for me I can give you a tour” he smiled. For a demon, Theodore seemed almost human in the way he speaks and acts. Once back to the mansion he leads you to a room “wait here miss, I’ll get you something to calm your nerves. That must have been a shock for you” he said walking to a large drinks cabinet. He walked over and handed you a glass of Craig’s whiskey. “from the Kings… Er… I mean from Crowley’s private stash” he said with a smile. “I currently have other jobs I must do but if you need me just call, no matter where in hell you are I’ll hear you call my name,” he told you leaving.

 

You sat there taking small sips of the whiskey, Crowley did have good taste you thought enjoying the drink. You felt partly giddy and guilty for drinking his best whiskey when he’s locked up God knows where. Getting on your feet you shower and change, getting a few things in a bag before leaving the mansion again.

 

You followed the route to the throne room you knew then headed to where you had trapped Ruby. You froze as two demons walked around the corner talking about deals they had made. They both looked at you and you were ready to fight them, they both nodded at you “my queen” I mumbled as the quickly walked away. You felt confused at first, this treatment wasn’t what you expected. You quickly carried finding the door you’d seen Crowley in.

 

He sat inside mumbling to himself nothing you could understand. When he heard the door open he turned to look at you. “You shouldn’t be in here y/n just go!” he said turning his back to you. You didn’t go, you walked more into the room. Pulling out a water bottle and a clean cloth, Crowley turned to see what you were doing. “what are you doing?” he said rolling his eyes.

 

“cleaning you up” you smile, Crowley didn’t return it. “well I don’t want you too and besides someone of your status shouldn’t be doing such tasks” he snapped. You knew what he was doing pushing you away he’d done something similar back at the bunker. “well I’m not asking I’m telling you I’m doing it” you say. Crowley snorts a laugh “ohh is that an official order from the Queen” he said sarcastically. You didn’t answer but looked down at the floor, you didn’t feel like a queen. Yes, they all called you that, but you could see in everyone’s eyes they thought you weren’t fit to be the queen.

 

“and what if it is,” you say holding his face in one hand, the other using the cloth to wipe his face. “are you going to say no to your queen,” you say trying not to laugh. Crowley leaned into your touch, he could never deny you or touch. “I’m not one for following orders sweetheart, I’m more used to making them,” he said. “well doesn’t look like your in a place to make orders,” you say raising an eyebrow. Crowley frowned “this is only temporary I assure you, sweetheart,” he said a little bitter.

 

“I bet, now sit still and if you are a good boy I’ve got a treat for you” you laugh. Crowley growled “seriously y/n dog cracks guess you and Lucifer are more alike than I thought you using his jokes,” he said with anger in his face. You closed your eyes regretting your words, you remember the torment Lucifer put Crowley through today no wonder he took it as a dog joke. “no it’s a Winchester joke. Like old days, sneaking in to see you cleaning your bloody face” you say before turning to you bag pulling out a bottle “sharing a drink” you smile.

 

“Is that… Is that my Craig?” he asked shocked and maybe a little annoyed it was his bottle of whiskey. “told you I had a treat” you smirked pouring two glasses. “I guess I should be thankful” he smirked taking the glass. You stayed with Crowley for a few hours it was easy to talk with him, whether it was something important or complete nonsense. He had you laughing for ages as did you, for the first time since you arrived in hell you felt happy and content. In the strangest way, it was the closest feeling to home you had in hell. 

 

“not that I’m not enjoying this drink and throwback moment darling but you must get back. Lucifer might not be in hell but I’m sure sooner or later his demons will be looking for you and if they find you in here” he said “they’ll beat us both” you finish standing up. After saying your goodbyes you headed back to your room in the mansion. Feeling guilty leaving him like that, you’d tried to get him out of his collar but he told you Lucifer had done some heavenly magic on the lock only one key will open it and Lucifer keeps it on him at all times. Maybe if you could get the key, Crowley could help you escape. 

 

You felt like you’d only just shut your eyes when Theodore came to wake you. “meetings start in an hour your majesty” he said happily. Groaning you get up feeling tired, showering and getting changed you walked into the throne room. It seemed different without Lucifer being there, even a little nerve-wracking. The demons argued among each other, threatening to kill one another. “you should really sort this out y/n you are their queen” Theodore said next to you but you didn’t do a thing, you didn’t see why you should. You didn’t care if hell ran efficiently, or if the demons in front of you were killing each other. Theodore sighed when he saw you unwilling to rule, he gave a loud whistle stopping the arguments. After that he leads the meeting while you sat tired thinking how boring this was, Crowley was right these meetings were horrendous, demons are bloody morons, useless over baring idiots. You spent the rest of the day thinking about Crowley his smile the expression he’d make when talking, how he made you smile, really smile not a faked one for the time in 3 months. 

 

After eating you snuck out to his cell, happy to see he hadn’t been hurt anymore since you last saw him “we’ve got to stop meeting like this kitten” he said when you entered. You blushed at the nickname, sure he always called you sweetheart or darling but he also called everyone else by those names too. The only other time Crowley had called you kitten was one night in the bunker when you’d had a little too much cheap brandy. You closed your eyes letting your mind briefly go back to that night. 

 

*** You were drunk a lot more than you would normally let yourself get. Dean had benched you on a case saying you weren’t strong enough for the case how you weren’t trained enough and the needed someone at the bunker in case Cas came back. Angry and upset you had already had few glasses before going down to see Crowley “wanna talk about it y/n” he asked seeing your mood as you slammed the door then the chair by his table. “no I don’t” you say pouring the drinks. 

 

Crowley watched you intently as he sat silent. “how can they say I’m not strong enough, who made them the boss of the earth” you shout all of a sudden. “let me guess squirrel and moose left you behind again” he asked, you nodded telling him about your argument with the Winchesters boys. By now you couldn’t hold back the tears, a mix of angry and hurt. “do you think I’m weak and a stupid kid too” you asked looking at your feet. Crowley sighed “come here y/n,” he said putting his glass down, you stood up and went to him. 

 

He grabbed your hips pulling you onto his lap, you blushed and your breath hitched as you realised the closeness to him. “no, I don’t think your weak at all” he said seriously. “in fact I think your strong, smart, funny and beautiful, kitten” he whispered in your ear before moving his head back, smiling at you. Your heartbeat quickened, the new nickname sent shivers down your spine. Had the demon king really just called you all of that. 

 

A few more glasses each and the bottle was almost gone. You were giggling at one if Crowley’s stories, still sat on his lap. You weren’t sure what made you do it, maybe the vast amount of alcohol, the way Crowley looked at you, his ego busting complaints but you leaned in to kiss him.  
Crowley stopped you just before your lips met, you could see the fight in his face and the gutted look in his eyes. “I can’t kitten, not while your this drunk,” he said pulling your head into his chest. Who’d of thought it the Demon King was really a gentleman.***

 

You shook your head trying to shake away the memory. After that drunken night, Crowley had made a deal for his freedom with your brothers and went back to hell. Your secret late night friend was gone and the frienemies, blood-free Crowley was back, and up to his old tricks. You’d put your crush on the king to bed. 

 

Looking up Crowley saw you lost in your own world, you had a smile on your face. One he’d seen before in the bunker. He hoped that’s what you were thinking about because God knows it’s all he’d been able to think about since he first saw you in hell. For a week all he his mind plagued him with memories of his blood addiction days with her. The sound of her laugh when he would tell her stories of his past. The way she’d look when she thought he didn’t notice.  
Deep down he knew at the time he was reading to much into her reactions to him, he knew she couldn’t care for him like that. His biggest thought was, how much he wished he’d let her kiss him. But again he knew you only did that because you were drunk, his beliefs were confirmed the next day when you never did or said anything. Crowley wanted to be rid of the feeling of rejection focused all his energy on hell. Much good that did him, here he was just like before weak and chained up. 

 

You sat next to him opening the bottle from last night. Crowley’s Craig was better than any cheap stuff you were used to, the both of you enjoyed your first few sips in a peaceful silence. You both chatted about nothing in particular, randomness trying to avoid what was really going on. “you should play your role as Queen especially while Lucifer isn’t here. They might be morons but they follow orders from their leader and right now that’s you kitten” Crowley said.   
You looked at him confused before laughing “are you trying to talk me into getting you released” you laughed. Of course, this was what he was trying to do he was Crowley after all he was only telling you to rule for his own benefit, you thought to yourself. What if you could get him free he could go to your brothers and get them to save you. 

 

Crowley frowned a little hurt that’s what you thought of him “unfortunately I don’t think even you have that power, they might be morons but they know Lucifer would never allow you to free me” he said quirky but you could see the sad truth behind it. “but I’m serious, take on your role as queen, be the old you and lead them” he says. You sit up straight not even realising you’d been leaning on him “what do you mean the old me?” you say. 

 

Crowley looked at you sadly, “The you I knew before Lucifer broke you. I see traces of her when we’re in here alone, The tough little Winchester feisty, sarcastic, strong” he said smiling “Since you’ve been down here your withdrawn, unsure of yourself and do what you think others want from you. Y/n Lucifer may have only gotten one thing right in all his years and that was making you queen. I have never met another woman worthy of that throne. You just need to find that powerful person inside I know you are” he said. When you left and went to bed you thought about Crowley’s words. 

 

The next morning you were up before Theodore came to wake you. Ready for court you were going to take charge. You walked in sitting down watching the demons roll there eyes. Today something had happened demons sent to retrieve an artefact Lucifer wanted had failed. It was guarded by hunters, 2 demons had died and one of the hunters were killed. The table of demons all talked over one another suggesting what should be done. You sit watching them for a minute or two, Theodore was about to stand when you grabbed his arm shaking your head no. 

 

You stood up, coughing trying to get everyone’s attention. Nobody stopped so you coughed again still nothing, taking a deep breath you yell “stop” as loud as you could. Instantly every demon sat down looked at you. “well this a problem, you have lost two men and also put hunter’s on alert, how do you suppose we fix it” you say to the three men standing in front of you. None of them answered, just looked at each other for answers. You rolled your eyes “okay then tell me this what do you know of the hunters who are hiding it?” you asked. “what do you mean what do we know” one of them asked. 

 

you rolled your eyes bloody morons “what are their names? how many are there? How is the artefact protected? what experience do they have especially with demons? do they know an Exorcism or still read it from a book? do they have any family? You can jump in at any time of you know the answers” you say.   
None of them spoke at first, you wasn’t sure if it was because you are human and a former hunter or if they were scared. “you Tinkerbell” you point to the only demon who had spoken, he looked at you frowning at the name “well seeing as you all lack respect of addressing the queen property I’ll give you silly names seeing as I don’t know your real ones. Now Tinkerbell you said the hunters seen you, yes?” you say. The blonde demon stepped forward “yes I managed to escape when Fowler got killed but the hunters know I was there” he said. 

 

“so that makes you useless now,” you say looking at your trusted helper "Theodore please kill the useless demon,“ you ask. He does as told and Tinkerbell bursts into dust. Another one stepped forward "please your highness may I speak” you nod at the 6foot dark haired demon “go ahead sweet pea” you say back. “sorry your highness my name is Jordan. There were 4 hunters there now 3, they used Holy water and salt to kill, they didn’t seem to know demons, they had weapons for killing vampires. One of them had twin children. I saw them in a dinner together” he told you. 

 

You smiled “very good, now that’s what I call knowing your enemy. Sweetpea sorry Jordan take your friend here and find those twins, possess one make sure she’s hidden away we don’t need to scar her for life. Once you’ve done that, listen. adults will talk while kids are there. If it’s safe to take the artefact, without drawing attention to yourself. The less you kill the less the hunters will know who took it and why. I want you in and out a stealth operation, now go you have 48 hours. If you come back empty handed you will both end up like Tinkerbell” you order them.

 

Other demons on the room nod and mumble impressed with how you handled it. “very good your highness” Theodore told you. By the end of the day you had the whole court eating out of your hands, feeling good about your day you couldn’t wait to sneak out and tell Crowley. “well I’m proud of you kitten, I’d loved to have seen you” Crowley said impressed. The week went by the same, meeting’s in the day and sneaking off to see Crowley of a night. 

 

Today was no different you went to the throne room to find Jordan or sweet pea as you’d now nicknamed him. He’d done as you said fooling the hunters getting the object Lucifer wanted. “Lucifer is back tomorrow,” one of the demons said, making you feel ill. You needed to escape and soon. 

 

“well, I know that look! Was your meeting hell” he said playing with his words. “nobody can do anything right” you complained, pulling out a new bottle of Craig. “I really wish you’d stop raiding my drinks cabinet sweetheart,” Crowley said. You laughed “be lucky I’m sharing with you” you sat with him telling him about the morons in hell. It was strange the feeling of safety you felt with him. Even before he was locked in hell, you always felt a something of safety in his company. 

 

“how do we get out of hell?” you asked randomly, laying in Crowley’s arms, knowing Lucifer would be back tomorrow and your trips to visit Crowley would be stopped you took all the contact you could get. “I told you, sweetheart unless Lucifer takes of this collar I’m not getting out anytime soon,” he said. “just say we did, got you out that collar how would we get out then,” you asked. Crowley smirked “oh kitten don’t think I don’t know what you’re up too” he mused. You sat up frowning at him “you want my information so you can try and do a runner before Lucifer gets back” he laughed. “you got me so if I was to run how would I do it” you say letting fantasy take away the fear of tomorrow. Crowley told you about the portal to purgatory in depth, secretly he hoped you would use and leave, saving yourself from any more of Lucifers torture. 

 

Crowley hopes were shot when he was dragged into the throne room and were sat there. He felt worse when he saw the lack of light in your eyes making hints think what had Lucifer done to you since his return. 

 

You looked at Crowley fresh cuts and bruises. A gasp left your mouth as you saw the way Lucifer kicked him into the room. “stop it!” you yelled, not thinking about what you were doing. Lucifer looked at you with raised eyebrows, “problem pumpkin” he said daring you to defend Crowley. Thinking quick on your feet “I just don’t want blood all over the place” you say but looking at Crowley with a worried eye. He was your only friend down here, heck on earth there were times when you only had Crowley to turn to when your brothers left.   
Lucifer smiled taking your answer but the look in his eyes told you it wasn’t the last you were going to hear about this. The rest of the meeting felt uneasy, Lucifer was happy the demons had gotten the artifact saying with it he stop his brothers and sisters. After that things went downhill, your bothers had been causing problems from what you could tell the had taken child Lucifer said he needed or something along those lines. Demons were walking around on eggshell unsure of what he wanted 4 had already lost their lives before lunch.

 

In the afternoon things turned worse, demons were arguing about soul-selling “I think we should lessen the time for deals” one female demon said. “no if they think their getting a better deal they agree, the king” he stopped realising what he’d said, but it was too late his arm was already pointed to Crowley. Lucifers face was the definition of anger, “who, who is the king” he asked calmly. The demon was shaking and stuttering his sorry in calling Lucifer King. Lucifer didn’t care he sent the demon into dust, and that was five dead you thought.   
“anybody else still see this mutt as a king” he yelled smashing Crowley’s face off the floor “does this worthless piece of shit look like a king” he carried on saying. You looked in Crowley’s eyes wanting to cry, you wanted to do something say something to stop him but was too afraid. No one said anything looking around in fear to breathe, Lucifer looked at your wincing face “my queen doesn’t like the look of blood on the floor clean it up” he ordered Crowley. 

 

Crowley held a toothbrush in his hand ready to do as he was told. “not with that” Lucifer said taking the brush from his hand “with that” he pointed to Crowley’s mouth. You stood up “enough this meeting will last all night with these interruptions, demon deals you were saying” you looked over at the female demon. Your plan worked lucifer throw the toothbrush back at Crowley to use.   
Next thing that happened was when you gave an order Lucifer gave the opposite, you’d had enough “if you do it my way there will be fewer deaths” you say to Lucifer who’s temper was getting worse. “my, my, give you power for a week and you think you can overthrow me” he asked with that look. Only this time you carried on, “in not overthrowing anyone I’m doing the right thing of you wasn’t so bloody childish you’d see that” you yell. The look in every demons eyes were fearful and Lucifer looked angrier than you’d ever seen anybody look before. You swallowed in fear of what he was going to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this part contains smut
> 
> like the rest of the chapters warnings, humiliation, degrading, kidnap, torturer, and other possible trigger warnings

Lucifer grabbed your throat, Crowley tried to stand up to help but the chains on his arms stopped him getting to his feet. "I broke you once I can and will do it again," he said looking at the demons around him. Lucifer snapped his fingers and you were gone trapped in a cell similar to Crowley's. 

 

It wasn't long before Lucifer came in "you dare to defy me in front of everyone, you stand up for that mutt, demon scum. I gave you everything, power a title and that how you repay me protecting Crowley, Your Mine y/n and its time I reminded you of that" he said as the door shut, you cried and begged him to not hurt you but he didn't listen. You thought the whole of hell could hear your screams.  
Crowley worried about you it had been a week since he'd last seen you. You hadn't snuck into his cell and you hadn't been in the throne room. He started to think the worst, he could feel himself break, yearning to see her, even if just to know she was safe. He was being taken back to his cell, a demon called Jordan taking him "I have a message from the Queen sir, she says she's sorry but she won't be able to speak for a while and she knows patience isn't one of your virtues but try and have some along with a little faith" the demon said to him. Crowley laughed "like God's gonna help" he mocked. Jordan laughed "she knew you would say that she said not chuck but her have faith in your crafty kitten" he said. "for what it's worth I'm sorry to sir, I always like you as a ruler but I don't want Lucifer to kill me" he said. "you don't have to be sorry, just tell the queen I understand but please for the love of god don't do anything stupid that will get her hurt" Crowley said. Jordan nodded then left the room. 

 

Crowley wanted to feel better after he heard from her, even if was through a message. But he couldn't feel better knowing she was planning something. Like a typical Winchester, it's going to be something stupid, risky and extremely dangerous. Crowley sat wreaking his mind thinking how he could stop her, save her but Lucifer was too powerful right now.  
Crowley had spent 300 plus years in hell. From when his soul was first placed on the rack to being a simple crossroads demon. He worked his way to the top and fell again but nothing in hell had ever hurt him as much as y/n was about too. 

 

He saw her in the throne room, it was the first time since that meeting, Lucifer sent her away. He looked at her face, faint traces of yellowish bruising covered her jaw.her eyes looked tired and scared, she looked pale and thin like she'd been starved. What did he do to her he thought. She looked in his direction as Lucifer walked him, the devil's way of proving who's in charge. She looked right through him, before giving Lucifer a warm smile. Crowley's pain didn't end there, the once warm loving sweet girl he started to fall in love with was now changing. She was cold and mean, he knew Lucifer was slowly twisting her soul. 

 

He'd tried to pass messages to her though Jordan, he like Crowley was being to worry at the actions of his Queen. "I'm sorry sir, she told me to tell you she doesn't wish to hear from you anymore, so stop trying" Jordan told his former king sadly. "if I may speak freely but she's not herself, she gave orders to harm humans today, if they get in a demons way kill them," Jordan said. Crowley was shocked, she'd never order harm or death of a human "I need you to get a message to the Winchesters" Crowley asked. Jordan was doubtful but said he'd try. However Crowley'message never reached your brothers

 

Meetings were getting harder, y/n didn't sit in her own chair anymore too, she'd be draped over Lucifer. Crowley felt sick watching Lucifer kiss her neck or touch her body. The way she'd lean into them and giggle or whispering sweet nothings in his ear such as "this meeting is getting worse I'm bored come to bed and entertain me, it gets me all hot when you kill demons" Crowley cringed this wasn't his sweet kitten, she'd never say words like that, heck she'd go bright red when Crowley would say something suggestive.  
You had to play your part, blank Crowley as much as you could. If you didn't God knows what else Lucifer would have done to him. You had come up with a plan, play the long game. Find out his plans and more importantly find the bloody key to Crowley's collar. 

 

Since you last punishment you started by looking around the room you shared with Lucifer but nothing. Then you tried looking around the rest of the mansion but again nothing. You tried asking Sweetpea for help. Jordan had become a friend after he saw you sneaking out if Crowley's room, he promised to keep your secret and told you secretly he was still a Crowley supporter and offered to pass messages if needed to Crowley. Your next option was the throne room maybe he kept it by the throne. You'd never seen him take anything from his pocket to unlock Crowley. 

 

This was your new plan. You needed to gain lucifer's trust back and his ego seemed the easiest way. Sat on lucifers lap you let your eyes and fingertips scan for anything remotely key like. The look on Crowley's face made you feel guilty. You could tell he was trying to hide it but the hurt and rage in his eyes were clear as day. Wished you could tell him its all for show that you were trying to help him bit you couldn't, if Lucifer ever found out you wouldn't want to imagine what he'd do. 

 

Lucifer came and laid on the bed, you look out the corner of your eye and see his shirtless torso. A sickening feeling washes over you, knowing what comes next. Trying to prevent him touching you, you ask him about a necklace he never takes off. "this has many uses its a type of master key I stole from my father. It opens and locks countless things like the safe in volt and also some things that humans Angels and demons can't escape from" he said. Your heart quickened, that's it, it must be the key to free Crowley.  
You had spent a week trying to get the stupid thing. Lucifer never took it off not that you ever saw, you tired staying up all night to take it when he was asleep but Lucifer didn't sleep. You had once tried to sneak into the bathroom when he took a shower and he even kept it on then. 

 

You laid in bed your mind thinking of a new idea to get the charm from his neck. You sat studying the charm, drawing it over and over till you had it perfect, the next morning you got Jordan to go and get a matching one made. "should I inform Crowley of your plan, I believe he's been worried, I think that's the right word" the demon said trying to express feelings. "Crowley knows I'm planning something reckless and if he knows exactly what that is he'll try and stop me," you tell Jordan. "just don't say anything, not until our plan is ready to go into action," you ask. 

 

It took every ounce of willpower not to go and see Crowley when Lucifer went to earth. He'd gone to see Gadreel, a lesser angel who was easily manipulated. Lucifer had him working in a way to get Lucifer back into heaven. You sat thinking about Crowley more and more, the way he smirked making you smile, that accent he had you could listen to him for hours talking. How easy it was to just be in his company and forget who he truly was. You never thought it at the time but now you were starting to feel something for the former king, you'd thought it before. Back in the bunker your nights alone but that was just loneliness you told yourself but now it was something else and it scared you.  
Lucifer came back 2 days later, you sat in your room trying to calm yourself and focus on what you were about to do. You stood in the mirror looking at the lace underwear covering your body "here goes nothing, time to seduce the devil" you say to your reflection in the mirror. Tomorrow Lucifer planned on killing Crowley publicly in front of all his demons this was your last chance to save him and escape hell. You walked out of the bathroom putting on a silky robe, you swayed your hips more "oh my king" you practically sang. 

 

Lucifer looked up at you with surprised disbelief "and what is all this" he said with a smug smirk and lust in his eyes as his fingers motioned to your outfit. You slowly undid the tie to the robe revealing your sexy underwear. "I missed my king and wanted to show you exactly how much," you say. Lucifer went to stand up but you put your hand up to stop him. "no my king let me do the work today" you say slowly removing the robe.  
You had given Lucifer a show taking off the rest of your clothes except your shoes. "baby can we try something new tonight" you asked picking up the tie from the robe. Lucifer looked at your curiously but let you go on covering his eyes with the golden tie. You kiss his lips trying to make it feel as real as possible for him. "well aren't you a naughty minx today" he says sounding happy about your little game "you have no idea" you laugh. Lucifer didn't know this was all just a ruse so far so good.

 

You kissed your way down his neck, lifting his shirt over his head. "you know I can just snap them away" he said smug. "but I don't want you too, I want this to be a special treat for you my lord" you say eyeing up the chain on his neck. You knew you had to wait if you went straight to it he'd know something was up, swallowing hard you tried to ignore the shame building up.  
You sat on your knees letting your hand run up Lucifers legs, teasing him. Soon enough you'd gotten him out of his pants and had his manhood in your hands. Kissing the tip, taking the rest in your mouth. You gave Lucifer a blow job watching him squirm under your fingertips.

 

You kissed back up his body straddling his hips, your kisses on his neck turned to bites. "what are you doing pumpkin" he asked in a warning tone when he felt you touching the charm. "well all your demons know I'm yours and I want to show them your mine. I've seen the way some of those demons look at you so I'm marking what's mine" you say going back to marking his skin.  
Lucifer seemed to accept this and relaxed back into your touch. You keep kissing neck and jawline, you reach back into your shoe pulling out a copy of the necklace. Using your hips, you started to grind against him, when he moved to get more friction you took the chance to swap the charms. It was a good thing you did because you hardly had time to rehide the real charm before Lucifer gave up and took control. Lifting you and pinning you to the bed ripping off the blind fold. At first you thought he'd caught you but the lustful growl he gave told you otherwise. He snapped his clothes away "ready for me, my queen" he said. You had to say and say yes, keep up the pretence. Closing your eyes trying to shut out it was Lucifer you were having sex with, you tried to think about Crowley and how in a few hours you'd free him. 

 

After a few rounds, Lucifer had grown bored, and you went to the bathroom so you could, both clean up and throw up. Secretly patting yourself on the back for some Oscar-worthy acting. At the window, you lit a candle leaving it burning. Your signal to Jordan you had the key it was almost show time. 

Crowley was about ready to rip his own ears off, He could hear y/n and Lucifer together. Part of him always believed that Lucifer forced himself on y/n, even though the thought made him sick and angry but it was nothing to the feeling of hearing her wanting the archangel. Each time he heard her call "my king, more, harder" he couldn't hide the jealousy he felt. That jealously turned to hate not just for Lucifer but y/n too.

 

Jordan came into Crowley's cell late "I have a message for you sir, be ready" with that Jordan left leaving Crowley confused if that was a warning to what Lucifer had planned the next day, Crowley didn't need to be ready, after tonight and the sounds he heard death would actually spear him more pain. Crowley sat in hell, knowing it was his last night, trying to think about the y/n he once knew not the twisted version you were becoming. The sound out sirens grabbed his attention something was happening in hell but he didn't care, he'd finally lost everything he cared about to Lucifer. 

You laid in bed keeping your breathing even, pretending to be asleep. Theodore came running into your room, faking jumping awake you watches as he told Lucifer that someone had let all the souls out of their cells and the hounds were also running wild around hell. "stay in bed my queen I'll have this sorted in no time and if your still awake we can have more fun with that blindfold" he smirked. "of course Lucifer I'll be waiting" you smile.

 

Once the door shut you ran out of bed getting changed as fast as you could. Looking out the window you could see lights and fires to the west of hell. Smiling you needed to thank Jordan for all his help. Making your way east you ran to Crowley's cell, throwing the door open Crowley didn't look at you. "Come on I told you to be ready let's get out of here. we’re escaping hell" you said unlocking the collar.

 

Crowley didn't move at first looking you over like this was a trick. Grabbing the hem of his Hawaiian shirt you pulled him out the cell. Soon enough you looked at him screaming "you have your power, now get us the hell out of hell" he blinked looking to see demons running at you both "he's kidnapping the queen" one shouts. Crowley grabbed your wrist he snapped you both out of hell. little did you know Lucifer was already looking for you both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part coming soon can y/n and Crowley finally stop Lucifer


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter  
> can y/n and Crowley stop Lucifer

You found yourself in a run-down motel room on a highway in the middle of nowhere. “ you are on a quiet road off route 22, You can leave now” he said bitter snapping himself a drink. You were taken back by his attitude “I thought you’d be happy to be free what’s wrong?” you ask. Crowley looked at you not speaking, you, you were what was wrong with him but he wasn’t about to tell you that. “just go y/n, go running back to your brothers or Lucifer and forget about me” he said hoping to try and forget about you, even though he knew it would never happen. 

 

“what’s going on Crowley, self-pity isn’t you and why would you suggest going back to that monster” you asked, slightly defensive. "it’s not pity it’s self-anger, for thinking I had a chance and you certainly weren’t calling him a monster last night when you were begging him to fuck you, I bet you wanted it and begged for it since you arrived in hell. Happy to be his little sex toy. “ he said with pure venom. He knew he would regret saying it but right now all he could think about was everything he’d heard a few hours ago. 

 

That’s when it hit you, he’d heard everything, your mind began to question how. “So don’t act like you care y/n just leave, go back to your king,” he said turning his back on you. Standing there hurt and in a disbelief, how could he think that, say those things to you. “really you think that you think I enjoyed anything he did to me, how about I tell you what he did let’s see if you think I enjoyed it then” you scream, Crowley looked at you a little afraid of what he was about to hear. 

 

“my first 2 nights I was left naked and starving, after that I got taken to a room and strapped into a chair, Lucifer started burning me with pokers, smacked me with belt’s, cutting my skin with blades, telling me how much he loved my screaming. He beat me to the point I should’ve been dead, but his angel powers kept me an alive while he tortured me some more. Then he started to strip me, touching me shoving his fingers inside me, telling me how I’m only going to get out if I obey him, welcome hm. He raped me every night while telling me how I belong to him and then carved his name into my back while he raped me just so I knew who I belonged to” you say showing him the scaring on your back. 

 

The tears flowed down your face, as you struggle to keep your emotions together long enough to finish. “once I submitted the first time he stopped beating me but continued to rape me and it was rape, I never wanted any of it living in his twisted fantasy we were an actual normal couple. I spent every night throwing up after what he did to me, scrubbing my body clean of him.” Crowley looked horrified his mouth hung open “y/n I’m..” he went to say sorry after hearing you but you hadn’t finished. 

“you were my hope, a bit of freedom but Lucifer found out and beat me again. Only this time he didn’t just hurt me, rape me. when he’d fucked me enough to wear himself out he continued to make me his by sodomising me with different objects half of them sharp or bladed. then he used you against me. Telling me how I’d just gotten you killed for going to see you, for standing up for you. That anything I was feeling you’d be getting ten times as bad and it was all because of me, every time he hurt me all I could think about was the pain you were in if it was worse than mine. Lucifer knew that broke me more knowing you were being beating. he told me that if I ever looked at you again he would slice your throat in front of me how he was sending demons to kill my brothers if I didn’t do as he wanted be the girl he wanted me to. So I avoided you to keep you safe.” 

 

“I could have ran, tried the door to purgatory once u knew where it was but if I did he would have killed you so I stayed until I could get us both out. Yes I used sex to do it, I had no other option but the whole time I thought of you while that scum touched me, I thought about how I needed to do it to free you, how I wished his hands were yours, his lips were yours. Every time I said my king it was your face I picture saying it too. So don’t you dare tell me I didn’t fucking care Crowley, if anyone doesn’t care it’s you, you can’t even thank me for getting you out” you finally finish, you hadn’t meant to be so open and tell him that much. Once you stated you didn’t know how to stop and now you’d told him things you didn’t want to admit to anyone. Your legs gave in as you fell to your knees covering your face with your hands as your tears poured more. 

 

Crowley’s eyes frown a little letting your words sink in. You did it all for him, put yourself in those places, let Lucifer do those things just to save his demon ass. His features softened as he smiled at you "I’m so sorry, I was hurt and” he said closing the gap between you placing a hand on your back about to pull you up for a hug. His words were stopped by the sound of clapping coming from the doorway. 

You turn to see Lucifer stood there “well isn’t this sweet, but you know instead of arguing you should have protected yourselves,” he said sliding an angel blade down his sleeve. Crowley and Lucifer fought, you watched screaming. You had tried to hit Lucifer with a lamp, it smashed over his head doing little damage, he turned to fling you to the wall knocking you out. 

 

When you came back around the room was destroyed Crowley was pinned to the wall and Lucifer was about to stab him with the angel blade. Everything was a blur, you ran pushing Crowley out the way, you seen him hit the floor but his face twist into a look of horror. You didn’t feel the blade go into your hip, only when you looked down seeing the blood. Crowley screamed while Lucifer stepped back pulling out the angel blade his brows frowned as he saw what he’d done. He let go of the blade dropping it with a loud clank watching you sink to the floor. Crowley ran rugby tackling him into a table smashing it under their weight. You saw the blood quickly running out of the wound. Lucifer had the better of Crowley, he was sat on his chest punching him over and over in the face. You tried to get up but couldn’t, you were bleeding out, using all your focus you dipped your fingers into the blood painting a pattern on the wall.

 

“Hey asshat!” you said, making Lucifer look at you. You slammed your hand in the centre of the sigil, Lucifer looked wide-eyed as he vanished. You smiled at Crowley who was running to you before you passed you from blood loss. The fight with Lucifer had weakened Crowley, he couldn’t heal you. Using what power he did have he went to the last place he would be welcome but the only place he could save y/n. 

In a blink of an eye, he was stood in the middle of the bunker. “MOOSE, SQUIRREL GET FEATHERS NOW” Crowley roared as he laid you down as gently as he could. his whole body shaking as he prayed for your life. Sam and Dean ran in still half asleep with guns drawn, they were shocked by the sight they were met with. Crowley held their little sister in his arms crying, the former king was actually crying. Something neither of them had seen before. Kissed your head leaning close.

“please kitten, hang in there don’t leave me now I’ve only just got you back, I love you, you saved me so you can’t die now” he begged not caring if Sam was stirring. “where the hell is that bloody angel” he shouted to Dean. You coughed blood running out the corner of your mouth “Crowley” you tried to say but he shushed you “hey kitten don’t speak, save your strength, Castiel will be here any second, please just hold on darling you’ll be okay just stay with me” he said, his voice cracking, using his thumb to whip the blood from your face. Dean ran to your side putting pressure on the wound while he was yelling for Cas, Sam stood still frozen in fear watching his sister bleeding to death in the demon’s arms as he begged you to live. Castiel came in and Crowley moved, not really giving much of a choice seeing Dean was dragging him away from you demanding to know what happened.

You opened your eyes to feel Cas’ fingers on your head. “Cas?” you question unsure for a moment where you were. Looking around the bunker you knew you were home, your mind flashed to the last thing you remember, Lucifer and Crowley in the motel, helping Crowley then getting stabbed. Jumping up of the floor you look at the angel “where’s Crowley, what happened? I’m I dead?” you say panicked. Cas tries to shush and calm you “No your alive and in the bunker. Sam and Dean have Crowley in the dungeon,” he says with a smile like its a good thing. You run off down the hallway making your way to the dungeon, you get there seeing Dean holding the collar while Sam is putting the handcuffs on Crowley pushing him into the chair

“stop, don’t you dare lock him up,” you say. Dean and Sam look at you so happy you’re there “y/n you’re up” you smile back throwing yourself in their arms. You didn’t know how much you’d missed them, until now. When Dean let go of you his attention turned to Crowley, reminding you of your big rush to the room “stop, your not chaining him up down here” you say again, standing in between Dean and Crowley. Sam looks at you with sad eyes “y/n it’s Crowley we can’t trust him, he wasn’t going until you were safe so we agreed if he stayed in here” he says using the same tone an adult would use on a child. “no! I can trust him and I refuse to see him in any type of collar ever again” still thinking about the way Lucifer kept him chained up like a dog. “he’s free to walk around the bunker or leave if he wishes” you say, you didn’t have to look at Crowley to know he was smirking. 

 

Dean tried to reason with you but you refused to listen, they hadn’t seen what Crowley had been through in hell and you weren’t about to let it happen by the hands of your brothers “Crowley stays free and that’s an order there is no other way about it!” you say taking the collar from Dean throwing it on the floor, Sam jumped with the clank of the metal. “the queen has spoken” Crowley laughed in your ear making you blush, maybe hell did leave its mark on you. 

Later that night you all sat in the war room, Dean had made you his famous burgers while Sam tried asking you what happened down there. Crowley could see the look in your eyes “Samantha you can’t ask a person something so personal, it’s like asking a woman her age” he said, you reached under the table squeezing his hand as a thank you. “Crowley’s right I don’t wanna talk about it but I do wanna tell you what Lucifer has planned,” you say before taking a big bite out of the burger. “Lucifer is planning an apocalypse” you started with a mouthful of food.

 

“y/n we know that he’s been plotting it for weeks,” Sam said a little disgusted by your table manner but you didn’t care you were starving. “yeah but do you know it’s all a ruse so he can take over heaven,” you say smugly. This seems to grab everyone’s attention “Lucifer knows if he starts a war on earth, hunters and angels will show up to fight him. However, its all diversion while Michael and the other angel come to earth he’s gonna go to heaven and take over oh yeah and this all is meant to happen on the 30th” you told them. Within seconds of your words, Cas vanish, no doubt to tell heaven what Lucifer plan is and they now knew the exact date he planned his attack. Crowley also left to your disappointment, you guessed he was still hurt by what he’d seen and heard in hell. “y/n the 30th is next week” dean told you. They knew he had a plan but they didn’t know the date was so close. 

You laid in your own bed happy to back but part of you wanted to be with Crowley, sharing a whiskey and a story. Even though you knew you were safe in the bunker with your brothers you still felt on edge knowing Crowley wasn’t with you and Lucifer could come back at any time for you, you also worried with Crowley gone Lucifer could find and kill him without you knowing or being there to help. Your mind raced about what was going to happen next week? would you be able to stop Lucifer?

 

The next week felt strange it was like the days flew by but the nights dragged slow. You hadn’t been sleeping much due to fear and nightmares but refused to tell Sam and Dean. You burly saw Crowley and when you did, the tension between you was clear. Neither of you knew what to say to one another, you still felt embarrassed about admitting you were thinking about him during sex. You still felt ashamed of the things you did with Lucifer, meaning you couldn’t look Crowley in the eyes. Sam and Dean noticed but when they asked what was up with you and Crowley you couldn’t answer you could burly admit it to yourself, you loved Crowley but had already screwed it up by screwing the devil.

Crowley didn’t know what to say to you too, part of him wanted to know more about when you said you were thinking about him that night. Then he remembered what Lucifer had done to you, he couldn’t just walk up to you and confess his feelings when you were still possessing the trauma and events from hell. You needed a friend, not a lover and Crowley didn’t know how to give you what you needed. He swore to himself once this was over and Lucifer was dead he’d find a way to show you he is there for you even if you didn’t return his feeling he would always care for you.

Castiel had been in heaven convincing Michael and the others of Lucifer’s plan. A take proving hard as Michael wasn’t one for listening to anyone but himself You had told him about Lucifer’s inside angel Gadreel and according to him, the angels had locked him up for treason against heaven. they had decided to hold back most of their angels in heaven to protect their fathers kingdom.

Crowley had spent his days meeting with rebel demons, mainly Jordan leading the rebellion in hell. Days went by in a blur you must have read every book about archangels, looking for anything to kill Lucifer with. It had become an obsession, Castile had mentioned putting him back in the cage seeing as you held a key to open and lock it but you didn’t think it would work. He’d escaped the cage twice before what was to stop him doing it again.

Sam and Dean agree to let you find a way to kill him but if you had nothing before the end of the week they were going with Cas’ plan of locking him away. Crowley had become worried watching you wear yourself out to find something. The closest weapon you could find was the lance of Michael but the only problem was Lucifer had it locked in hell.

You told your brothers about a weapon that was supposedly strong enough to kill him and if the left today they could get it in time. What you didn’t tell them was you knew it wasn’t where you were sending them. Crowley offered to go with them after you stated you needed time alone and the weapon would most likely be strongly protected. Sam told you to try and sleep know they have a lead on a weapon. Nodding you said bye as they left.

You ran around the bunker as fast as you could gathering ingredients for a summoning spell. Lighting the candles you start to chant, seconds later Jordan stood in front of you. Except for Crowley, he was the only other demon you felt you could truly trust. The fact you had spread his life may have been the reason for his loyalty but whatever it was you were thankful.

“my queen you’re alive,” he said shocked. You frowned your eyebrows “of cause I’m alive, why did you i was dead?” you say. Jordan smiled “Lucifer told us all you had died,” he said. “after you and Crowley left one of the demons told Lucifer that Crowley had kidnapped you. Lucifer said he went to find you although I don’t think he believed you’d been taken against your will. When he came back he told us you’d been stabbed during a fight that it was Crowley who killed their queen and he’d escaped. He has demons out looking for him he’s to be put to death for your murder, a lot of demons are angry about it you had, I mean have a strong following in hell my queen” he told you sadly but sounded happy and proud of his last sentence.

 

You shouldn’t have been shocked that Lucifer would twist the truth but somehow you couldn’t believe he’d do it. You shook your head you needed to focus “thank you Jordan for telling me but I called you here because I need your help Sweet Pea, I need you to take me back to hell” you say with a slight fear in your voice.  
Jordan had tried to talk you out of this plan, he’d even offered to go to hell alone and get the lance of Michael for you but you couldn’t risk it. You finally found your way to the vault room Jordan keeping a look out for any demons. You used the chain charm to unlock Lucifer’s safe, you’d watched him put it in there after Jordan successfully got it a few weeks ago. You looked at it, and by god was it beautiful the runes were incredible after Lucifer was dead you planned to study them.

When Sam, Dean, and Crowley came back to the bunker, they were surprised to see you gone. Crowley looked at the summoning spell set up “oh kitten, what are you doing” you said to himself worried about what was happening. Before they had a chance to figure out what you were doing, Cas came in telling them Lucifer’s is on earth with his army. Somehow they all knew of Lucifer was back you’d gone to stop him alone. “do you think she knew that’s why she sent us on a wild goose chase?” Sam asked. Crowley growled knowing Sam was right “of course she did, she’s a Winchester after all.” They didn’t have time to discuss it anymore they needed to trap Lucifer before y/n got herself killed. 

By the time you came out of hell, you found angels, demons, and any hunter dumb enough to join your brothers in a standoff with each other. Crowley saw you first making everyone start to look your way, you could hear gasps from demons. Even Lucifer looked a little surprised you were alive. “well, well, well look who is alive and kicking. I guess you made it out in one piece after all” Lucifer says. You snarl him “takes more than the devil to kill me, you should have tried harder” you snap back. “I’d love to argue this out with you pumpkin but we have Kingdom to take over. Be a good Queen and Step aside y/n” he said fed up. 

“This all stops now I’m not your queen or anything else,” you, say getting closer to the middle of the two armies. Lucifer started laughing “you really think you can stop me pumpkin, look around I have at least ten times the demons they have to angels and hunters. Stand with me and you don’t have to die along with the rest" he said. “there is only one person who is going to die today and that’s you Lucifer,” you say mean not backing down. “any demon who is loyal to me, Crowley or doesn’t wish to die return to hell now,” you say. At first, a few demons look at one another before a good quarter of Lucifer’s demon’s disappeared. “looks like I have more power than you think” you say proudly. This was when Lucifer saw the tip of the spear behind your back. A hint of fear in his eyes “is that the spear from my vault” he asked calmly. You nodded proudly “let’s end this just me and you" you say.

Lucifer ran at you using his magic to throw the spear from your grip. Around you, demons still working for Lucifer charged at your bothers and vice versa. Lucifer came over gripping you by the throat “I gave you everything. We could have had everything together but you chose him over me. Now I’m going to kill you slowly” he screams at you. In his own twisted way, Lucifer did love you. 

Gasping for breath you kick him in the kneecap, the sudden hit made him let go of you. You continued to fight with him getting a few good punches and kicks at him but you also took a few painful ones too. You were throwing into a nearby tree, as you stood up you knew the pain in your side was caused by broken ribs. One of your eyes had swollen up you could burly see out of it. Lucifer came closer grabbing the collar of your flannel shirt dragging you to your feet. “did you really think you could beat me y/n?” he said. Again you’d managed to use his own self-righteous monologue to headbutt him and escape his grip.

Your eyes scanned around you for the spear. You couldn’t see it but you could see Ellen and Jo stood back to back trying to shot demons but there were too many. Bobby was on the floor getting kicked the blood on his face told you he didn’t have much life left. You could only see the backs of Sam and Dean but they looked okay, struggling but still standing. You couldn’t see Crowley anymore, some of the angels had gone too you didn’t understand why. The more you saw the more you felt you were losing.

Lucifer kicked you again making you fall to the floor you felt your leg snap with his kick, he held an angel blade over your head. Closing your eyes you knew this was the end, no one to save you. You couldn’t save yourself, you had nothing left. “don’t you dare touch her” you heard, you knew that Scottish tone anywhere. Looking up to you seen Crowley looking smug, had he gotten to the spear you thought.Crowley slides his own angel blade down his sleeve “shall we end this” he asked Lucifer. Crowley looked at you then off to the distance, following his gaze you could see the tip of the lance sticking out the bushes.

Crowley ran at Lucifer causing a distraction, he felt only you had the right to kill him. The devil hit the demon in the face “oh I’m going to enjoy this” Lucifer said, before Crowley hit him back sending Lucifer stumbling back. For a second or two you watched the two fight in a kind of horrific trance, it was only when you heard Ellen screaming for Jo you started to focus.

It was painful trying to get up but you managed to get to your hands and knees. Practically crawling over to the Bush grabbing the lance, you could feel its power making the whole thing hum. Crowley looked worse for were now and so did Dean, Bobby looked unconscious or at least you hoped he was and not dead. Ellen held Jo in her arms as they sat in a circle of salt. Using everything you had left you managed to stand up. Dragging your broken leg you used the stick like a crouch.

Lucifer didn’t see you coming he was to busy beating Crowley while telling him the ways he’s going to hurt you once this was over. You didn’t hesitate or say some cool snappy line you didn’t have the strength to think. You drove the spear into his back piercing his heart with it. Lucifer turned to face you, fear gripped you thinking the weapon wasn’t strong enough to kill him. “I always knew you were special y/n, I just didn’t know you’d the one to kill me” he smiled before falling to knees.

Lucifer laid on the floor dead and the demons all turned to see their dead king. “you need to stop this y/n” Crowley said knowing if she didn’t the fighting wouldn’t stop. “the king is dead!” you shout hoping everyone can hear you. “as your queen I’m setting new motions into effect starting with this bloody war, it’s over! I want everyone leave” you say mainly at the demons who all bow the vanish the look on Dean’s face was priceless to hear them follow your order’s who’d of though a Winchester with that much control over demons. The adrenaline soon wore off and you collapsed in Crowley’s arms.

Back at the bunker, Crowley sat up watching you sleep. Sam had set your leg and strapped up your ribs while they waited for Cas to get back from heaven to heal you properly. although Lucifer hadn’t made it to hell didn’t mean he hadn’t managed to sneak in a few hundred demons leaving heaven to deal with their own fight. 

Crowley looked thinking what would happen now it was all over. He knew he was king again even if y/n wasn’t conscious she’d already said if they killed Lucifer Crowley would get his throne back. Only now he didn’t want it, well he did he just didn’t want it alone, he wanted you but how would you ever want him ever want hell. The demons were all calling him king again even if a few of them made it clear they were loyal to the queen until told by you that the throne was Crowley’s. Jordan whoever proposed the idea of Crowley and y/n to rule hell together as king and queen. He knew the second you came round you’d stay in the bunker and never look at hell again, in turn, Crowley would become the enemy again he didn’t want that. He groaned with his head in his hands, thinking over and over what to do now. 

Crowley was about to leave not really sure what else he could do, he’d already used his magic to make sure you were stable, taking down the swelling of your eye too. While Sam had given you enough medication that when you did wake up you wouldn’t feel a thing. As he reached for the door he heard your voice “don’t go” he whipped his head around to see you now sat up in the bed. “you should be sleeping we haven’t got a hold of Cas yet” he said sitting back down. “tell that to the nightmares” you said back with sass.

Crowley lifted his fingers “let me in that pretty head of yours I can make them stop” he smiled. “no how about a chat and a whiskey instead. Although this time you might have to sneak me some in” you joked. Crowley smiled clicking his fingers a bottle of Craig aged 30 years and to glasses appeared in his hands. He smiled how comfortable it was around you. The jokes, the looks, even if you were both hiding your emotions it was still so easy to get on with you.

Crowley sat on the edge of your bed handing you your glass. You took a sip enjoying the small burn in your chest. “I thought you’d be in hell taking back control” you joked. “hell can wait I had more important things to take care of first,” he said trying to play off his concern for you. “oh” you answered thinking his important things were power based. Crowley frowned looking at your slight pout. “do you want me to go back to hell” he asked worried you didn’t want him around. Maybe he was right, you saw him as a reminder of everything Lucifer did. 

“No,” you say fast and slightly squeaky. “I don’t mind if you’re sticking around,” you say again trying not sound so desperate. Crowley chuckled “you’re a terrible liar y/n but I’m glad you want me around” he smirked. You smile back moving closer to him resting your head on his shoulder. Crowley stiffened at first but soon put his arm around you. “what do we do now” you ask, for the first time sounding nervous and a little scared. Crowley frowns at you “what do you mean?” he asked sounding casual. “it’s all over Lucifer is gone what happens now?” you ask. 

“I guess things go back to how they were before,” he said unsure himself what happens now. You go to push yourself away from him “right” you say not being able to hide your disappointment. Crowley looks at you trying to work out what your thinking, “what do you want to happen now” he asked as he turned to face you. You shrugged your shoulders not sure what you wanted, yes you kind of wanted life to go back to normal well as normal as the life of a Winchester could be. But you also wanted Crowley too, maybe see if you did have that connection you have always felt with him. “I want normal but different, I don’t want to fight with you when your king again, I wanna be like we are now,” you say. Crowley smiles “I’d never fight with you kitten you have my word on that” he smiled lifting his hand to tuck away some of your hair from your face. “and why and we just enjoy now and worry about tomorrow when it comes,” he said. You nodded liking that idea snuggling into his side, enjoying the monment. 

Crowley looked down at you “why did you save me?” he asked getting your attention. You looked at him slightly confused “in that motel you said you could have ran but you stayed to get me out why?” he asked, it had been a question he’d asked himself time again and now felt the best time to ask. “Because I didn’t want to see you hurt, the things Lucifer did it hurt just to watch. I couldn’t leave you like that” you say not taking your gaze from his. Crowley didn’t speak instead he stirred at you, thinking over what you said trying to work out if it was pity you felt for him or something more. He was about to ask if it was just pity you felt when he saw you moving closer to him. 

It was like that night in the bunker again that overwhelming feeling to kiss him only this time you couldn’t shift the blame on a full bottle of alcohol. Moving closer you lightly kiss his lips. “I’ve wanted that for so long” you both say at the same time. making you both laugh. Crowley stopped laughing looking in your eyes like he wanted to kiss you again but was stopping himself. “your sure you want me” Crowley asked doubtful, thinking this was just another lonely no meaning afterwards thing. “it’s the only thing I am sure about right now my feelings for you” you answer. Crowley kisses you again, this time more passionately but still gentle and sweet “love you kitten, i always have” he said smiling against your lips. He ran his hand along your side making you wince a little, reminding him to take it easy as his pulls you close to him again 

Crowley clicks his fingers making his clothes change from his suit to a pair of pyjamas and laid in the bed next to you. You cuddled into his side he kissed your head “get some rest kitten, we don’t have to rush nothing tonight, I’ll still be here when you wake up and hopefully feathers will be here to heal you” he smiles happily you actually wanted him giving you another quick kiss on the lips that turned into a make out session. 

You quickly fall asleep in his arms hoping you could finally have a future with your demon King, maybe this time the idea being the queen of hell wouldn’t be so bad now. the demons respected you and with Crowley by your side anything was now possible. Crowley smiled listening to your thoughts holding you tight thinking it was true he really was now the luckiest demon to walk the earth. “yes my queen together we can do anything” he whispered knowing you were already asleep looking forward to your future together.

The End.

Thank you so much for reading


End file.
